Not Just Yet
by TheBookBender19
Summary: Lily is running REALLY late to class, and becomes even later when she runs into her enemy, James Potter. Pretty short, my first fan fic, please review!


**Hi! This is my FIRST Fan fic, so please be kind to my format and any other classic noob fan fic problems I have in this. BETA BETA BETA, but put as completed since I think this will be the only chapter :P Review please! **

The word "late" didn't even cover how tardy Lily was to Potion's class. She ran down the corridor, desperately clinging to the loose scrolls and books that she held in her arms. Even if Lily was Slughorn's favorite student, that didn't excuse tardiness. She hadn't meant to fall asleep in the Library, but she was so tired from working on her Transfiguration essay last night that reading about the Wolfsbane potion put her to sleep. "Blast it all." she muttered, and flew around another stone corner; only to collide _smack_! Into another person. Lily fell backwards, her arms flying behind her to catch her fall, and the scrolls and books littered the floor in turn. "Ugh.. Sorry about-" she began to say, then looked up to see James Toe-Rag Potter also sprawled on the floor, glasses a few feet away. He blinked at her, then squinted, his raven-black hair catching the sunlight coming from one of the schools massive windows.

"Evans?" he asked, feeling around for his glasses. Lily glared at him and huffed, getting to her knees and beginning to pick up her stuff. "Ha! It is you!" James exclaimed once he had found his glasses. Lily rolled her eyes. It was just her luck. The one day she's extremely late to class is the one day she crashes into Potter. What next? "You alright?" he asked, also reaching for her sprawled school work.

"Just peachy." she murmured, snatching her books with renewed vigor and avoiding eye contact. The faster she got away from James, the better. After all the hell he gave Severus (even if Severus was now a certifiable idiot, hanging out with the world's future Death Eaters and murderers), how he could even look at her like that sickened Lily to the bone.

"Look, Lily..." James began.

"Don't even bother, Potter." Lily snapped, and reached for her Charms book. He reached for it at the same time, and their hands met, his hand over hers. Lily looked up to see James was watching her, his warm brown eyes staring into her emerald ones. A shiver traveled down her spine and filled her with a warm glow.

"I wanted to... apologize." he whispered. Her eyes widened, jaw falling open. "I know I've been a real bloke to you and Sniv-_Severus _over the years, and I know your forgiveness is a long shot, but I would rather live my life knowing you know that I'm sorry for everything, than live with the regret of never trying. So... yeah. I'm sorry." Lily was completely dumb-founded. She was expecting an insult, or a I'm-Such-A-Jock-Date-Me line. This wasn't anything she had planned for. So, somehow, the words "I forgive you" shot out of her mouth before she could think. James' grin was worth it, however. It light up his face, making the usual cocky manner disappear from his features. Her heart thudded in her chest. "I believe this is yours?" he said, reaching under her hand and pulling out the Charms book.

"Oh.. yeah. Thanks." she said, grabbing the book and piling it on top of the other books and scrolls. Then a thought occurred to her. She looked back to him, eyes narrowed. "Was that a true apology?" Lily asked.

"I swear it was." James replied, then placed his right hand over his heart and crossed it. "Cross my heart and hope to lose the next match against Slytherin." Lily rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. She knew James would rather die a gruesome death than lose to Slytherin. James then grabbed her stuff and stood up. "Walk you to class?"

"Alright..." Lily said, standing up. He gave her that grin again and together they walked to Potions. "So why aren't you in class?" She asked, how late in the hour it was nagging at the back of her mind.

"Got a free period this hour. Figure I'd wander about." James shrugged as he adjusted the books and scrolls in his long arms. Lily brushed her red hair behind her ear and examined him. His hair still looked wind-tossed, glasses slightly crooked on his nose. Maybe from one too many hits from a Bludger. They arrived in front of the Potions door, where Slughorn's voice could be heard, explaining the very same potion Lily had fallen asleep over that morning. James turned to Lily and handed her her schoolwork. "So, Evans... Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked, running a hand through his hair as he looked her in the eye. She smirked at him.

"Not just yet, Potter." Lily said, adding a Nice_-_Try edge to her voice. He sighed exasperatedly at the arched ceiling and placed a hand over his heart.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." he joked, then opened the door for her. "See you around, Lily." he said.

"Bye." she said, then stepped inside the classroom, heart pounding in her chest as that warm glow filled her again. The door shut behind her, and she took her seat, barely listening to Slughorn's questions about her tardiness. James Potter apologized to her. It was a true apology. It was worth being late to class.

James walked down the hall, conflicted. Half of him was over-joyed by Lily's forgiveness. The other half crushed by her rejection. Not that it was the first rejection he had gotten from her... He reached into his pocket and pulled out crumpled piece of paper. Unfolded, it showed a hand-drawn Golden Snitch with a scribble below it that covered the initials L.E. "I won't give up. Not just yet." he muttered, then refolded the paper and shoved it in his pocket and strolled down the corridor, the sunlight bouncing off the walls and floors and filling him with a hopeful warmth.


End file.
